The present invention generally relates to vehicle condition monitoring and, more particularly, to predicting vehicular failures using autonomous collaborative comparisons to detect anomalies.
Vehicles and trailers today are not instrumented as much as they could be to give a driver awareness of problems before they become catastrophic failures. Travel being interrupted by a mechanical failure in a vehicle is an unfortunate and unpleasant experience and can result in injuries. This problem is especially significant in the insurance industry and the commercial fleet industry.